Royals
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: One-shot Toshiro and Karin are both royality but dont know it


**_I do not own Bleach_**

 _One-shot Hitsukarin_

 _Both are humans and neighbors._

Toshiro and Karin sit together in Toshiro's bedroom.

Karin lays across Toshiro's chest playing a game while he reads.

Knock knock.

Toshiro "What is it?"

His older sister Momo comes in "Shiro-chan? Oh! Karin-Chan? What are you doing here?"

Karin sits up and smiles "Ichigo was being weird so I left."

"Makes sense. You two are a couple right?"

Toshiro throws his book at his sister "Momo!"

Karin "We aren't dating!"

Momo laughs "You should be though. Especially since Shi-"

Toshiro tenses up "Momo!!"

Momo smiles "Bye! Oh yeah Shiro-Chan? Our older sister's coming."

Toshiro groans "She's annoying."

Momo nods "Bye Hitsukarin!"

Toshiro blushes deeply as Momo leaves snickering. Karin glances at him.

"You're adorable when annoyed."

Toshiro turns red fast.

Karin smiles "Are you? Blushing?"

Toshiro looks away "N-no!"

"Did _I_ just make the fearless, heartless, brave Hitsugaya Toshiro _blush_?!"

"N-no! It's just- just really cold!"

"You never get cold and it's summer."

"Well then it's really hot!"

"Oh really? So you turning red has nothing to do with me calling you adorable?"

His blush darkens "N-n-no!"

Karin smirks and kisses his lips gently.

Toshiro turns bright red as she pulls away.

Karin "So cute. See ya Toshi! I should get back home before it gets to late!"

She climbs out his window but stays beside it out of sight.

Toshiro sits there on his bed.

"She- she just- just- k-kissed me…"

He touches his lips and smiles "Momo… Not one word okay."

Mono steps into his room "But that was your first kiss! And it was with Karin! _Karin!!_ You've been crushing on her since _preschool_!!"

Toshiro sighs laying back "12 years…… it took 12 years for her to kiss me back."

"Yeah. On the first day of preschool you kissed her cheek to prove you two were best friends."

Toshiro let's out a lovesick sigh "Seems like that was only yesterday. 12 years. I told you though. One day she'll love me back."

Karin smiles '12 years? He's liked me all this time? All this time he's been waiting? Toshi…'

Momo "What are you gonna do now?"

Toshiro sits up "Isn't that obvious? I'm gonna ask her out!"

Momo smiles "Might want to either do that right now right now or wait until Rangiku leaves because she comes in 5 minutes."

Ding dong!

Momo "Make that 5 seconds."

Toshiro smiles nervously "Don't tell her about what just happened…"

A busty woman with strawberry blonde hair comes into room "I'm baaaaaack~"

The two siblings look towards her.

"Rangiku!"

"Big sis?!"

Rangiku smiles "Miss me? So what were you two talking about?"

Momo smiles "Our baby brother's starting to grow up."

Rangiku ruffles her brother's hair "How so?"

Toshiro moves her hand "It's nothing Rangiku. I'm going out for a little. Be back tonight."

He goes to climb out the window but rangiku stops him.

Karin tenses up hearing the window open.

Rangiku "Where you going? I wanna catch up! How are things with you and your girlfriend?"

Toshiro blushes "She's not my girlfriend… yet at least…"

"What was that last part?"

Toshiro looks out the window "It was nothing."

"Ask her out would ya?"

"It's a working progress Rangiku."

"Come on! You've been in love with her since preschool! It's been 12 years! Tell her already!"

Toshiro sighs "Actually… I think she knows that I have a thing for her?"

"Literally everyone knows."

"No mean… something happened…"

"Huh?"

Toshiro sighs and tells her what just happened. Rangiku lights up hugging him.

"That was your first kiss!!! I'm so proud!! Go after her!"

Toshiro covers her mouth "Rangiku! Shut up! She lived right next door and her window is open!"

Rangiku moves his hand "In that case!" She cups her hands and leans towards the window " _Toshiro has a crush on-"_

Toshiro covers her mouth "MATSUMOTO!! DONT YOU DARE!!"

"Hmph. Karin? How long you gonna hide on the roof listening?"

Karin tenses up as does Toshiro.

Rangiku "Get in here."

Karin doesn't budge.

"Don't make me come up there and get you?"

Karin quietly but quickly gets off the roof and runs away.

Rangiku sighs "You two are both stubborn."

Toshiro sighs and touches his lips "Yeah… stubborn…"

"And competitive, headstrong, athletic, and competitive. I know I said that already but damn!"

Toshiro smiles "That's what's so great about her. She's so competitive."

"You two sure are something else…"

"I love her though…"

Rangiku ruffles his hair "You're so dorky"

"I know…"

"Go find her."

Toshiro smiles jumping out the window.

Rangiku smiles "At least one of us loves the one we must marry…"

Momo sighs "How's the plans going? Can we get out of it?"

"No. As the three hidden royals it's our duty to marry to keep peace."

"But I don't want to go to the kingdom of Wabiska and Tobiume!"

"I don't want to go to the kingdom of Shinō and Heinko but we have no choice."

"Where's Toshiro going?"

"Even though he's the youngest, he's the only male. He inherits our kingdom Hyōrinmaru."

"When are you telling him? He doesn't know he's Prince?"

"He doesn't know he's engaged to the lost princess either."

"The lost Princess… Kurosaki Karin of Zangetsu…"

"We were sent here at kids to find her. I was 10, you were 4 and Toshiro was 2. The princess was kidnapped from her room. We found her and our orders were then to stay on earth until the two fell in love. It was risky but. Hyōrinmaru is a kingdom that can't function without a king and queen who agree. They're competitive but can work together. The kingdom will celebrate when the four of us return. All three of us are being wed at the end of the month."

Momo sinks down onto the floor.

Rangiku "Princess Momo of Hyōrinmaru. We leave for our realm in two days."

Momo begins to cry.

Next day

Rangiku "So there you have it."

Toshiro stares speechless "P-prince?!"

"As soon as the month is over you will be King. With the lost princess of Zangetsu as your Queen."

"Lost princess?"

"Kurosaki Karin. I just told you. You two are engaged. We return to our realm tomorrow evening. I hope you two are prepared for this. If not. I'm sorry. But this is fate. We can't change it."

Rangiku gets up and leaves.

Toshiro looks at Karin.

Karin "I'm the lost princess…"

"I'm a hidden royal?"

"We're engaged?"

"We leave for our realm tomorrow?"

"Do you believe her?"

"No not-" he stops as a few things flash through his head.

 **Crown**

 **Tears**

 **Goodbyes**

 **Ice**

 **Swords**

 **Blood**

 **Screams**

 **Promises**

 **Lost**

 **Next king**

Toshiro's eyes widen "Its true… I can remember seeing the crown. I came to this realm when I was 2. It was to find you. I remember them hanging me a picture of you and a drawing of what you may look like each year. Our crowns. Rangiku has them. It's all true…"

Karin tries to remember and a few things come to mind

 **Taken**

 **Screams**

 **Evil**

 **Blood**

 **Broken crown**

 **Damaged dress**

 **Portal**

 **Chained**

 **Beat**

 **Sold**

 **Name lost**

 **Princess gone**

Karin throws her arms around Toshiro shaking "I was taken. Right from the garden. Torchered, beat, sold. For a year. The man who bought me is the man who's been raising me. He's never done anything to me. He saved me."

"Wow…"

End of the month

Toshiro kneels as his father places the crown on his head

"I hearby pronounce Prince Hitsugaya Toshiro as the New King of Hyōrinmaru!!"

The kingdom claps. Momo beside her husband Izuru Kira. Rangiku holding her husband Gin Ichimaru's arm. Karin looks at her husband with a smile.

"King Toshiro and Queen Karin! Long live our Kingdom!"

There's another around of applause.

End one-shot

 _I honestly don't know okay? I was watching Mulan 2 and Tangled then this story kinda just happened??_


End file.
